<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Члены одной команды by ChajnayaChashka, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593155">Члены одной команды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021'>WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Члены одной команды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вини было обидно. Дебют за основную команду — о чём ещё, казалось бы, мечтать? Но матч подходил к концу, а он всё ещё грел лавку вместе с другими бедолагами. Ну как, бедолагами. Плюнь — попадёшь в легенду. Ну или почти в легенду.</p><p>— Винисиус, разминайся.</p><p>Разминаясь, Вини уже не чувствовал ни обиды, ни уверенности. Шутка ли — играть против Гизманна, Косты, Година. Но деваться уже было некуда. Оставалось надеяться на быстрые ноги и удачу, чтобы в отведенные ему несколько минут успеть показать себя. Он перешагнул линию и...</p><p>— Что, цыплёнок, Тони увидел? Мы по первости тоже никак в себя прийти не могли. И это он ещё спокоен. Наше счастье.</p><p>Вини обернулся. Каземиро тоже был голый. Как и все на поле. То есть все сливочные, хотя какие они теперь сливочные: все разноцветные. Тони выглядел изрисованной Белоснежкой, а вокруг увивался похотливый гном — смуглый гладкий Лукас с — без одежды теперь было заметно — совершенно определёнными намерениями. Впрочем, Тони, похоже, не реагировал. Ну, почти. Его член неохотно приподнимался, и Вини, пожалуй, не жаждал увидеть, что будет, если Тони растеряет своё ледяное спокойствие. Капитан, как ни странно, сохранил повязку на бицепсе, но голым из-за татуировок не выглядел. Взгляд Вини лихорадочно метался между потными обнажёнными телами. Игроки Атлетико, совершенно не обращали на это безобразие внимания, ощутимо наваливаясь на  штрафную Куртуа (на него Вини побоялся смотреть).</p><p>— Ну что ты, давай, покажем матрасам! — Каземиро подтолкнул его в направлении ворот соперника. — Чего застыл?</p><p>— Но почему...</p><p>— Ах ты ж бля, никто не сказал? Первая игра за Реал на Бернабеу. Такая магия, цыплёнок.</p><p>В результате свои семь минут на газоне Бернабеу Вини провёл зажмурившись, приоткрывая один глаз, чтобы не потерять хотя бы направление. К счастью, мяч ему в ноги попадал редко, и Вини старался сразу переправить его кому-нибудь.</p><p>То, что он сам абсолютно голый, Вини понял, только когда Тони нагнулся прямо перед ним, поправляя шнурки (бутсы, к счастью, остались, иначе босиком совсем было бы худо, а белые гетры придавали зрелищу пикантность), и Вини проклял свои 18 лет, гормоны, природу и магию: казалось, что на его эрекцию смотрят все. Особенно Лукас с нехорошим блеском в глазах.</p><p>Когда прозвучал финальный свисток, Вини вздохнул с облегчением. Он ничего не запорол. Уже хорошо.</p><p>— Кази, а скажи...</p><p>— Не упирайся в меня своим копьём, мальчик, это неприлично: я на восемь лет тебя старше. Эй, не куксись, шучу. Что ты хотел?</p><p>— Так всегда будет?</p><p>— Да, детка, да. На Бернабеу. А ты думаешь, чего у нас не каждый играть может.</p><p>Выйдя с поля, игроки оказывались облачёнными в белую форму с пятнами от травы и грязи, точно соответствующими ссадинам и синякам на телах, ещё секунду назад  обнажённых.</p><p>Из раздевалки Вини выбежал первым, молясь, чтобы Лукас не вышел одновременно. Похоже, тот точил на него зуб. Паршиво.</p><p>Ночью Вини снились члены. Не члены команды, а члены членов команды. Легендарные и внушительные, разных размеров и оттенков, они покачивались перед носом стоящего на коленях в тёмной раздевалке Вини. Кроме блестящих от смазки головок — розовых, почти бордовых, коричневых, было ничего не видно, так что казалось, что члены разговаривали знакомыми голосами.</p><p>— Оставим его?</p><p>— Нафиг он сдался.</p><p>— Луки, не ревнуй. Мальчику 18, у него и на дупло бы встал.</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>— Тони, я не имел в виду твое дупло.</p><p>— Пошёл на хуй.</p><p>— Это мы уже пробовали. Ай, Луки, я пошутил.</p><p>— Парни, вы опять?</p><p>Дальше Вини уже не слушал. Он, совершенно не думая, лизнул ближайшую головку и получил ощутимый подзатыльник.</p><p>— Рано, цыплёнок.</p><p>— Но, смотрите, он понял, как снять наваждение. Суть, так сказать, ухватил. Ну, ухватил бы, если бы ты ему не врезал.</p><p>— Пусть подождёт пару лет, маленький ещё. Рано...</p><p>«Рано-рано-рано», — загудели голоса, и Вини проснулся. Машинально облизав губы, почувствовал солоноватый вкус, вздохнул и поплёлся в ванную.</p><p>Тренировку никто не отменял.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>